


The Reason

by NerdyNygma



Category: Merlin (TV), Mordred - Fandom, Morgana Pendragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to her, Morgana wonders why Mordred has returned and decides to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

It was unbelievable! Merlin! A mere serving boy was the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist. Morgana couldn't believe what Mordred was telling her. Out of all the people she would have suspected to be Emrys, Merlin was the last.

“What should we do with him my lady?” One of the Saxons standing behind Mordred asked. Morgana snapped her gaze from Mordred to the Saxons. “Leave us.” She replied. The Saxons looked at each other wearily but obeyed her command nonetheless.

When the doors closed behind the Saxons Morgana returned her attention to Mordred. “Why should I believe you?” She asked anger seeping into every word.

Mordred had remained kneeling and made eye contact with Morgana, “Because I know now that you were right all along. I never should have trusted Arthur and I will never make that mistake again.” Anger too seeping into each of his words.

Morgana took a deep breath and studied Mordred for a moment. He was different. His shoulders were tense, his eyes cold and distant although she could see pain in them, his lips in a tight line and his hands clenched into fists. 'What happened to you Mordred?' Morgana thought as she took in Mordred's appearance.

Mordred opened his mouth to speak again however before he had the chance Morgana spoke, “I will have a room arranged for you.” The door opened behind Mordred and a Saxon entered. “Beroun here will show you where to go.” Without saying a word Mordred stood up and followed Beroun to his new chambers.

Once inside his new chambers Mordred released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He looked around the room and saw it was quite a large room, not that that mattered to him.

He walked over to the table and began to remove his armour slowly. 'I thought by coming here I would feel something. But all I feel is the same numbing emptiness as before.' Mordred thought to himself. He was so occupied by his own thoughts he didn't realise that Morgana had entered.

“Mordred.” Mordred snapped around to see Morgana. “Hello Morgana.” He said in a cold voice.

He went back to removing his armour but Morgana noticed that he was half-heartedly and slowly attempting to remove his armour. Morgana's confusion increased.

“Why have you come here Mordred? Why tell me Emrys' identity?” Morgana asked growing more worried about Mordred as more time passed.

Mordred stopped what he was doing but kept his back to Morgana. “I've already told you Morgana. I have learned what a mistake trusting Arthur is.” Mordred said hoping to avoid talking about his current situation.

Not satisfied with Mordred's cryptic answer Morgana asked again. “Why have you come here Mordred?” Her patience beginning to wear thin.

Mordred inclined his head towards Morgana. The look in Mordred's eyes stopped Morgana cold. His eyes looked haunted and were filled with so much sadness.

She took a step towards Mordred as he turned away again. When she reached him she put her hand on his arm. “Mordred?” She asked softly. Mordred looked down but didn't reply. Instead he went and sat on his bed.

Morgana walked over and sat next to him waiting patiently for him to answer. That's when she noticed the tears forming in his eyes so in an effort to comfort him she began to play with his hair, letting him know that she was there.

Morgana was going to ask again when Mordred finally replied. “He killed her.” Was all he said. Morgana could hear the pain in his voice and asked, “Who killed who?”

Mordred looked down at his hands and began to tell Morgana what had happened. “Arthur killed Kara. There was a cart that was attacked by Saxons that we found while on patrol. I noticed someone move and gave chase only to discover that it was Kara. Not wanting Arthur to find her I let her go. I went to her later that night and helped her with her wound. I thought she was safe but the next day Arthur found her.” 

Tears now fell from his eyes as he recounted the last few days to Morgana. “You loved her.” Morgana realised.

Mordred smiled through his tears. “I've known her since childhood. And yes I do love her. She's the only woman I've ever loved.” Mordred said looking at Morgana. Morgana smiled in return but dreaded what Mordred was to tell her next.

The smile fell from his face and he continued with his tale. “Arthur accused her of treason and sentenced her to death. He did so because she wouldn't reveal who had helped her. I attempted to help her. I went to Arthur to beg for her life but he simply dismissed me. I tried to sneak her out of Camelot but Merlin discovered what I was doing and told Arthur. We didn't get very far and we were taken back to Camelot and put in the cells.” 

Morgana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Although it didn't surprise her she was still shocked by it all.

Mordred continued, “This morning the Knights came and took her to see Arthur and she was e-executed shortly after she left. I made sure to bury her though. I wanted her to have a proper burial.” With this Mordred broke down.

Morgana's heart broke for Mordred but her anger towards Arthur and her resolve to kill him magnified. Mordred had been nothing but loyal to Arthur and this is how he treated him. Morgana vowed to herself that she would stop at nothing to get revenge on Arthur for what he had done to Mordred.

Once Mordred calmed down Morgana asked, “How did you escape?” Mordred glanced at Morgana and replied, “I used magic. No-one saw me and I came straight here.” 

Morgana continued to play with Mordred's hair and felt his sadness and hurt for her own. “The way you have been treated. It was unfair and cruel. Arthur and those in Camelot are crueller than I thought. You've done nothing to deserve this.” Morgana stated as she tried to find the right words to say to Mordred.

Mordred shook his head. “I thought Arthur would understand.” He said more to himself than to Morgana.

“He cares about no-one but himself. He is willing to break his own laws for the sake of his own love yet condemns others for doing the same. It's one rule for him and another for everyone else. His own Queen has committed treason more than Kara ever did.” Morgana said, the first part to herself and the second another attempt to comfort Mordred.

Mordred's tears had now stopped and he realised Morgana was right. Gwen had committed treason, even if she had been under a spell she had still committed the crimes. Why was she allowed to live while Kara died for a lesser offence?

His expression now indifferent and stoic he stated, “He has to be stopped. This can't be allowed to continue.” 

Morgana smiled to herself and vowed, “He will pay for what he has done not only to you and Kara but also to those with magic and of the Old Religion.” Mordred nodded his agreement and looked down at his hands once again. 

Morgana's expression softened again. “I wish there was something I could do to help you now.” Mordred reached for Morgana's hand and held it tight. She squeezed his hand in response and gave a half smile.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Morgana asked. Mordred looked at her and also gave a half smile. “Asking helps.” He answered.

Morgana stood up but Mordred kept a hold on her hand. “Stay. Please?” He asked quietly. Morgana sat back down. “Of course Mordred.”

They two stayed sat next to each other all evening. Mordred had cried himself to sleep while Morgana had attempted to comfort him while trying to contain her anger towards Arthur as she held the broken man next to her.

Morgana rose again and went to leave. “Morgana.” Mordred whispered having just woken up.

Morgana smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “Rest Mordred. You'll need your strength. Tomorrow we prepare for war.”

Mordred fell back to sleep while Morgana left. Now she had a hardened resolve to make Arthur pay and take revenge on him for what he had done to Mordred. However there was one obstacle she knew she had to deal with first. Emrys.

With this new resolve she began planning how to eliminate Emrys and gain access to Arthur so that Mordred could kill him and enact his revenge.

Little did Arthur know that by killing Kara that he had just signed his own death warrant. And from this he couldn't escape and couldn't be saved.


End file.
